My Love
by winonathunder
Summary: When the five of the hottest girls in the school, and equally hot boys come together- it's all cool and sweet, right? But what happens when a new group of students come along and decide to play a game with them? Trouble strikes at Fiery Leaf High.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day at Fiery Leaf High. The girls of the school were swooning over the heartthrobs of the school, namely Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. And while the girls were swooning over the five guys the boys of the school were drooling over the five hottest and most talented girls in the school: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Michiko and Tenten.

The ten teens are the most popular of the school, being only freshmen in high school they're already known throughout the school and the village for their looks and fortune.

--

_With the guys; at the courtyard_

"Man, this is so boring!" a hyperactive blonde boy said,

--

**Uzumaki Naruto**: hyperactive knuckle-head. He has golden blonde hair and has electric blue eyes; he has three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks. His birthday is on October 10. The blonde boy is hyperactive, loud, obnoxious and funny. He's very sweet once you get to know him. He is also best friends with the younger Uchiha and at the same time rivals with him. He also has a crush on Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin.

--

"Shut up, dobe," a raven haired teen said coldly, "Teme!" the blonde retorted but was only defeated by an 'hn,' from the raven haired teen.

--

**Uchiha Sasuke**: ice cube. The youngest Uchiha has raven colored hair that spikes up at the back and quite resembles a butt of a chicken; he also has onyx colored eyes. Sasuke's birthday is on the 23rd of July. He is very quiet and only talks with his usual 'hn' and 'aa'; but once you get to know him he'll only act cold to people who he doesn't know or like but lightens up when he's with the guys. He was rumoured to have a soft spot for Haruno Sakura.

--

A boy with lavender irises and white pupils sighed, "I agree with Naruto for once," he said.

--

**Hyuuga Neji**: Hyuuga prodigy. He is the older cousin of Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress to the said clan. Neji has coffee brown hair that's tied in a loose ponytail and has lavender irises and white pupils like the rest of his family. His birthday is on the 3rd of July making him older than the Uchiha prodigy. He is also like Sasuke when it comes to social matters. He is also rumoured to have a liking to Kunai Tenten.

--

"As troublesome as it already is, I also agree," a boy with his hair spiked up into a ponytail that looks like a pineapple agreed.

--

**Nara Shikamaru**: lazy genius. The school's genius has brown hair that's tied in a high ponytail and spikes up looking like a pineapple; he also has matching brown eyes. Shikamaru's birthday is on September 22. Though he has an IQ of more than 200 he is quite lazy; he prefers to take naps than to do his home work or just cloud gaze. The Nara boy is attracted to Yamanaka Ino.

--

"We could hang out on the roof," a boy with brown hair and two red upside down triangles on his cheeks suggested, shrugging.

--

**Inuzuka Kiba**: dog boy. The Inuzuka boy has messy brown hair with matching brown eyes; he also has two red upside down triangles on his cheeks. His birthday is on the 7th of July. Kiba has a white little dog named Akamaru but never brings him to school because of the rules. He also has a rumoured crush on Yukiko Michiko.

--

"Yeah; let's go to the roof!" Naruto exclaimed pumping his fists up in the air. "Hn, the roof it is then," Sasuke concluded. After that they all made their way to the roof not knowing that there are already people there, chatting and stuff.

--

_On the roof; with the girls_

"This is such a great view," a happy blue haired girl exclaimed looking down at the school and the rest of the village.

--

**Yukiko Michiko**: the childhood friend. Michiko is the sole heiress to the Yukiko clan; she is also a new student at Fiery Leaf High. She has midnight blue hair that reaches her mid back and has brown eyes. Her birthday is on December 28, making her the youngest among the group. She's sweet and caring like the other girls but has the tendency to have mood swings. She, like Kiba, has a rumored crush on the dog boy.

--

"Yeah, it is a nice view," a violet haired girl agreed also looking down at the school and gazing at the sun with her beautiful white eyes.

--

**Hyuuga Hinata**: shy girl. Hinata is also the heiress to her clan; she is also the cousin of Neji. Hinata has violet colored hair and like the rest of her family, she has lavender irises and white pupils. Her birthday is on December 27; she's a day older than the Yukiko heiress. She's very shy and she usually stutters when she's around people she doesn't know, when she's nervous and when a certain hyperactive blonde is around. She also has a major crush on Naruto.

--

"It's all so peaceful, I hope it's always like this," a pink haired girl sighed.

--

**Haruno Sakura**: bookworm. She is, like the rest of the girls, the heiress to her family. She's an only child like Michiko and is very bubbly. Sakura has pink hair like her name and has matching emerald orbs. Her birthday is on March 28. She's very smart and very popular like her friends. She's also good with sports but not as good as Tenten. She also has a crush on Sasuke since middle school.

--

A blonde girl and a brunette nodded their heads in agreement to what Sakura has said.

--

**Yamanaka Ino**: cheerleader. She's your typical teenage girl; loves talking _and _shopping. Ino has platinum blonde hair along with her baby blue eyes. Her birthday is on the 23rd of September. Ino is tall and has a body of a model; she's also the head cheerleader. She also has a crush on the lazy genius ever since they were in the 2nd grade.

**Kunai Tenten**: sports girl. Tenten has brown hair that's tied in two buns and has matching brown eyes. Her birthday is on the 9th of March making her the oldest of the group. Tenten is good at anything that's related to sports; she's the captain of the girls' soccer team. She also has a light crush on Hinata's cousin.

--

After their sightseeing, they went back to where they were sitting a while ago to catch up on what they've missed. Summer just ended and now they were at the roof of the High School building chatting about when they didn't notice the presence of five other people coming up.

_Naruto's P.O.V_

We were all going up to the roof to have some fun or something but when we neared the door leading out to the roof, me and the guys were certain that we heard voices, familiar voices, at the other side of the door. When Sasuke-teme opened the door it revealed five people, or rather five girls, chatting mindlessly about…girl things. I was about to shout out that we have arrived because it looked like they haven't noticed our presence when Neji and Sasuke-teme shushed me.

--

They had an evil glint in their eyes and I wondered what they were up to. Kiba closed the door quietly so that it wouldn't give us away. We all huddled up to a group circle and that's when I spoke up, "Sasuke-teme! What're you doing? I thought we should say hi to the girls or something?" I questioned by best friend/rival waiting for his response.

"Don't worry dobe, you'll find out now listen up," Sasuke-teme started. He explained to us what we're gonna do, we were supposed to surprise the girls seeing how clueless they were about us arriving, "So that's what we'll do," Sasuke-teme finished, "Any questions?" Neji asked, he thought the plan was brilliant and seeing Tenten surprised is a good way to start the day.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kiba and I asked simultaneously. We both thought that it wasn't such a good idea because the girls might just get angry at us, "This is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"We're doing this because its fun; don't you want to see their expressions when we surprise them?" Neji questioned the two, "Yea, it's gonna be priceless," Sasuke-teme smirked.

--

After a short one-sided debate, we snuck behind each of the girls who were still chatting absent-mindedly with each other and hugged them from behind and startled them in the process.

--

_Normal P.O.V_

The girls screamed when they felt someone hug them from behind, they all squeezed their eyes shut and were still screaming. After about two full-minutes of screaming the girls heard a laugh and snickers coming from behind them.

--

When they turned to see who the person was they were enraged and surprised that it were just the boys. When they saw the guys laughing their heads off, the girls managed to squirm out of the guys' arms and were now face to face with the guy who simply smiled/smirked.

The girls screamed/screeched the boys' names with an angry looking face, "Sasuke-kun!", "Neji-kun!", "Naruto-kun!", "Shika-kun!", "Kiba-kun!"

After screeching/screaming the boys' names, they turned around. Now facing the other enraged girls and sat down angrily then pouted.

--

The guys found it cute; the way the girls were acting, it was so childish.

There was silence…awkward silence.

Five minutes passed, the guys were now trying to get the girls' attention to apologize but the girls wouldn't budge.

Ten minutes of trying to talk to the girls, and still no prevail. The girls were now giving the guys the cold shoulder. They paid no attention to their apologies and whenever they got the girls' attention the girls would just look away.

--

Twelve minutes of trying and only Hinata was able to forgive Naruto for what he did. The other girls still gave the rest of the guys the cold shoulder.

Fifteen minutes had passed since the boys surprised the girls and only Hinata, Michiko and Ino were the ones who finally forgave Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. Tenten and Sakura still felt angry about what Neji and Sasuke did to them.

--

After a full twenty minutes of apologies the two remaining girls finally forgave the two boys who apologized to them non-stop.

The guys sighed that the girls were finally grudge-free for them. They hated it when the girls were angry with them; they felt bad and disappointed whenever they upset the girls.

--

When the girls were finally talking to the guys the bell rang signalling for the start of classes. The teens went down from the roof and went to their homeroom class.

Surprisingly they all had the same classes and not only that, but their lockers are just right next to each other. Talk about coincidences.

--

When they arrived to their homeroom, they sat at the very back. There were five desks in each row so the girls sat at the second to the last row while the guys sat down behind them.

Soon enough students came in and sat down to wherever they wanted to sit at. The girls in the class began talking, with the occasional squeals while the guys of the class, except the five heartthrobs, were drooling- by the sight of the five hottest girls.

--

Ten full minutes of non-stop talking, squealing and drooling, the teacher finally came inside the classroom. They all turned their heads to the front where they saw a silver-haired man with a mask on his face. He looked like he was in his early thirty's and was reading one of the volumes of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He then looked up from his small orange book to greet the class.

"Yo!" he said calmly, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'll be your homeroom teacher and history teacher," he introduced himself while looking at the whole class eyeing each one of his students; "Since it's the first day, I'll let you do whatever you want. Just don't disturb me," he said then sat down at his desk and began reading his little orange book.

The class then erupted with chatting, squealing and drooling…again. The guys stared and drooled over the five most hottest and talented girls in the school while the girls were squealing and stared dreamy eyes at the five heartthrobs of the school.

--

The ten students at the back just sighed; fan boys/girls just had to be in their class. Almost the whole class was a bunch of love struck fan boys/girls. While only at least a quarter of the class wasn't either a fan boy or girl.

It was obvious that the two groups of teens had feelings for one another. They felt their blood boil whenever a fan boy/girl would try to flirt with them. The five guys didn't really realize their feelings for the five girls next to them until a fan boy came up to each of the girls and asked them out.

--

The girls blushed when their fan boys asked them out; even though they should've gotten used to it since middle school, they can't help but feel flattered.

The girls then sensed a deadly aura behind them so they immediately declined the boys' offers, nicely. Once the five boys sat back at their respective desks the killing aura behind them diminished. They sighed out in relief; any second more the five boys behind them could've beaten the five fan boys into five bloody pulps.

--

The girls sighed; they were getting annoyed by all the guys bugging them. They were about to yell in protest when the bell rang signalling for the end of homeroom and for the next period to start. The class stood up from their seats and was now on their way to their next class.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Onee-chan and Onii-chan, make sure you **R**eview!!

I was about to upload the seventh chappie when I realized that the first chapter was still the author's note I posted…replacing the first real chapter…so…ta-da!

Here's the first chapter! I hope I didn't confuse anyone who wanted to read the story again. I apologize for my mistake… Gomenasai!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 2**

The girls stood up from their seats next to the guys to proceed to their next class when all of the sudden the guys grabbed their wrists and made them sit back down on their chairs.

"What are you guys think you're doing? We're gonna be late for the next class!" the girls said in a frustrated tone.

"Well, if you've read you're schedules properly, you'd know that our next class will still be here," Neji and Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone. The girls simply nodded their heads and gave out a sigh while shifting on their seats. The guys noticed them shifting and fidgeting while other students started to come in.

**--**

"Is there anything wrong?" Neji asked Tenten curiously eyeing his friend/crush carefully and intently.

"N-nothing's wrong, Neji-kun," Tenten replied, "I-it's just the-that," Hinata continued, "You-you're," Ino and Sakura stammered continuing the sentence, "Still um," Tenten pushed further.

"Well?" Sasuke and the other guys pressed the girls to continue. Michiko took in a deep breath, "itsjustthatyou'restillholdingourhands," she finished so fast but was understood by the guys.

In realization to what Michiko has said all ten teens blush different shades of red and quickly let go of each other's hands.

**--**

Math class went smoothly as Asuma-sensei introduced himself and started to give out packets to see what the class knows so far. They all did the packets until the second bell rang signaling all the students and teachers for lunch break.

The two groups gathered their things and headed off to their lockers to get their stuff for the three remaining subjects before gym.

After going to their lockers, they all went to the courtyard with their boxed lunches and went to find a spot under a cherry blossom tree to eat.

**--**

They ate peacefully for a good fifteen minutes before fan boys/girls started to chase after the group. It was a good thing that they were done eating their lunch. The two groups were able to throw away their lunches before running for their dear lives to get away from their obsessed fan boys/girls.

Five minutes of running away from their fan boys/girls, the two groups found themselves being alone in their next classroom. It's a good thing they were able to get to their next classroom and have successfully escaped from their fan boys/girls. After a few more minutes the bell rang.

**--**

The gang took their seats while other students, namely fan boys/girls, also came in chatting, squealing in the process. And after a few more minutes their teacher came in.

"We meet again huh, class?" Kakashi-sensei joked when he entered the room, "YOU'RE LATE!" the whole class exclaimed/scolded to their homeroom and history teacher, "I just got lost in the way of li-," he explained but was cut off by the class, "LIAR!"

Kakashi-sensei just wrote on the board the assignments before letting the class do whatever they wished as long as they didn't disturb him. Soon enough, the bell rang signaling for the next period.

**--**

Their next class was English with Kurenai-sensei. She just made them copy notes then the bell rang again signaling for their free period. The gang quickly made their way through the fan boys/girls to get to their lockers to get their gym bags then ran to the gymnasium.

When they got to the gym, they went to the locker rooms to reserve their lockers; the two groups picked five lockers at the middle of the room, so that they aren't too far from the showers and not too far from the exit door.

**--**

When they finished picking lockers they changed from their school uniform which composed of a white button up shirt with the school emblem on the upper left part of the shirt and a plaid blue skirt that stops two to three inches above the knees for the girls and for the boys, a loose white polo and indigo blue pants, then changed to their gym uniform which was a white fitted tank top with blue shorts for the girls and a loose white shirt and baggy blue shorts for the guys. All their tops had a Fiery Leaf High Symbol on the right leg of the shorts.

**--**

After changing, they all went out of the locker rooms and sat down on one of the bleachers. The guys had to stop themselves from getting a nosebleed because of the fitted tank top the girls were wearing and when they noticed how short their shorts were.

While the guys tried hard not to get a nosebleed the girls were trying hard to stay conscious. To say that the girls and guys looked hot was an understatement.

**--**

Soon, after recovering, they sat down next to each other on the bleachers. It was silent; peaceful silence. It was nice but got a little awkward when the guys would try to get a peek of the girls while the girls tried not to glance at the boys next to them. The girls started a conversation amongst themselves away from the guys who also started their own conversation.

**--**

"Did you guys see how hot the girls looked?" Naruto asked his friends. The guys nodded their heads in agreement and stole a glance from the girls who in turn blushed when the girls noticed that the guys were checking them out. The guys also blushed but quickly hid it as soon as it came.

**--**

"OMG; did you see how the guys were checking us out?" Ino asked being all girly about it. "Yea Ino-pig we know, we saw remember?" Sakura responded to the blonde's reaction, "We're not blind you know," Tenten pointed out, "Well it is true," Michiko reasoned out.

**--**

"B-but I agree w-with S-Sakura, Ino, n-no offense but what's the b-big d-deal?" Hinata inquired, "Yea, Ino-pig, why all the fuss?" Sakura asked, "It's not like it's out the ordinary, is it?" Tenten said/asked the blonde.

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal? The big deal is that _they_ checked _us_ out!" Ino exclaimed, "They only do that like, never!" she continued. The rest of the girls mouthed an 'O' in understanding to what their blonde friend had said.

They had to admit, it was pretty rare for the guys to check a girl out. They only do that when the guys really like the girl. So they looked over to where the guys were and found them staring at them, again! The girls immediately blush crimson red and hid it but no prevail. But what was there not to look at them? I mean they were hot, talented, smart, athletic, what's not to like?

**--**

After a few minutes of trying to hide the blush that threatened to stay, they finally got rid of their blushes and walked over casually to where the guys were seated.

The bell rang moments after the girls sat down beside the guys signaling for the start of gym. Students composed of fan boys/girls started to come in the gym and headed towards the locker rooms. Soon enough, the fan boys/girls got out of the locker rooms whispering and chatting on how the ten teens were so hot.

**--**

After a while the teacher for gym class came in and introduced himself as Gai-sensei. He had a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows and a green spandex suit. One question came up to the students' minds, _"What the hell?"_

When Gai-sensei finished introducing himself and his little speech about youth, a mini-Gai came in the gym and the whole class' eyes bulged out their eye sockets and the same question was repeated in the minds of the students, _"What the hell?"_

After Gai-sensei introduced his nephew, Rock Lee, to the class Lee seemed to find an interest on a certain pink haired girl and to the blue haired one.

**--**

Lee came up to Sakura and to Michiko and kissed both their hands which caused a vein to pop on Sasuke and Kiba's head, "Hello two beautiful flowers of youth! I am Rock Lee as you already know. You two are two of the most beautiful flowers in the whole school; I will protect you with all my life! Will you go out with me?" Lee exclaimed/asked the two girls.

Sakura and Michiko looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces but kindly declined Lee's proposal. With that, Lee stood up and still promised to protect the two girls with all his life before disappearing to who knows where.

Sasuke and the others sighed in relief; Lee was such a weird kid.

**--**

The class began with Gai-sensei announcing to do warm ups. He separated the guys from the girls. He made the guys do ten sit ups while the girls ran laps around the gym five times. The five heartthrobs and the five hottest girls stole glances from one another every time the girls ran past the guys and the guys will be watching the girls from the corner of their eyes.

**--**

After their warm ups, Gai-sensei let the girls play volleyball while the guys were allowed to play basketball but Gai-sensei suggested to the boys that they should just watch the volleyball game.

The guys didn't object to having to see the girls play volleyball. The guys knew that the girls were good at volleyball; they were varsity champions from middle school. And they have Sakura with them, their best volleyball player.

**--**

The game was like a tournament and as figured, the main and last game were Sakura's team against Ami's team.

The game started when Ami served the ball which was caught by Hinata and passed it over to Tenten who passed it to Michiko only for the ball to be spiked.

The guys stared at them in awe. They were amazing. Sakura then served the next ball that was caught by Dana, Ami's friend, who passed it to Ami to be spiked but it was luckily caught by Ino which bounced to Hinata who spiked it and as expected, the ball went in.

**--**

Tenten was next to serve which was missed by Ami. Ino was next; she served the ball only to be caught by Naomi then was caught by Michiko who passed the ball to Sakura who was getting ready for a spike which was saved by Yuki and was missed my Michiko.

Ten minutes since the game started, and the score was 20 – 17. One more point for the Sakura's team and they win the game. Hinata served the ball to be saved by Dana but was spiked by Sakura and earned a point. A whistle was blown signaling the end of the game and the girls' victory.

**--**

The girls shook hands with the opponents and went back to the bleachers only to find out that the whole class was paying attention to the game. Both teams blushed at the attention they were having but quickly hid it by turning their heads. But Ami's team simply giggled at the attention they were having but can't help but feel jealous because most of the attention was on Sakura's team.

Moments later, after Gai-sensei recorded the girls' games, he dismissed the class. The class bid their good-byes to their sensei and headed to the locker rooms.

**--**

The girls disappeared to the girls' locker room to change as well as the guys disappeared inside the boys' locker room.

After a few minutes since entering the locker rooms, the boys exited the locker rooms and the five heartthrobs waited for the five girls they secretly liked, or love…you'll never know.

All of the girls from the class were already home gone but still the five girls still remained inside the locker rooms for a full twenty minutes before coming out fully dressed and refreshed.

**--**

The girls greeted the guys and apologized for taking so long but the guys didn't mind. They soon walked out of the gym with the girls leading and the boys trailing behind them. They all agreed to go to the mall before going to their own homes.

They stopped by the mall and the girls went off to shops that had a designer label and bought accessories, skirts, blouses, dress shirts, pants, bags and such.

**--**

The girls had to drag the guys all the way because they kept making a fuss about it. Except for Kiba, Naruto and Neji because Michiko, Hinata and Tenten didn't buy as much as Ino and Sakura.

Sasuke and Shikamaru got dragged and carried what the girls bought because them being such gentlemen they were.

After what was like an eternity, the guys were able to rest at the food court with all what the girls bought while the girls went off to buy the food.

**--**

"You guys are so lucky your girl didn't buy so much stuff," Sasuke muttered to the rest of the boys, "Remember Uchiha, they aren't _officially _ours yet so they're not _our_ girls, yet" Neji said in a pointed out, "Hn," was his only response to the Hyuuga prodigy.

He knew the Hyuuga said was right, the girls weren't officially theirs yet so he can't claim Sakura to be his yet.

**--**

The girls soon arrived with a food tray in each hand and set it down on their table. Sakura sat beside Sasuke and gave him a peck on the cheek as thanks for coming along.

Sasuke only nodded in response, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks while Sakura giggled. The same goes for Tenten and Neji, Hinata and Naruto who in response hugged the Hyuuga girl, Ino and Shikamaru who in turn hugged the lazy bum and the same goes for Kiba who blushed in response.

**--**

They all ate their food before heading off again. The girls said that they would now shop for electronics and such so the guys brightened up a bit in hearing the word 'electronics'.

They were all able to buy a new mobile phone, laptop, iPod, game console, disks, and such. And after which, they all went home, satisfied on what they've been able to buy.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Don't forget to **R**ead and **R**eview!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 3**

It was now the weekends. Much to the gang's surprise it was already Saturday.

The gang decided to sleepover at Sakura's place. Since her parents were away for yet another business trip, and because, the girls wanted to have quality time together. And since the guys were driving last night, they also decided to crash with the girls.

**--**

Hinata and Michiko were the first ones up so they decided to cook some breakfast while the others were still asleep.

Naruto and the rest of the gang were awoken by the sweet aroma of pancakes coming from the dining room. The remaining people upstairs came down only to be greeted by Michiko and Hinata setting the table and putting the food on the table.

**--**

Michiko was the first to notice the rest of the gang so she greeted them, "Ohayo-guzaimas, minna-san!" Michiko chirped, "N-nice of you to join us, minna," Hinata finished while pouring the last glass of orange juice.

The rest of the gang waited for the two girls to sit down before eating, "Itadakimasu!" everyone chorused before eating what the two girls cooked.

**--**

Naruto and Kiba exclaimed, "Sugoi!", "It's really delicious," Sakura and Tenten agreed, "Who was the one who cooked the pancakes?" Neji questioned looking at Hinata. Hinata in turn shook her haid and pointed towards Michiko's seat, "It was Mimi-chan who cooked the pancakes, nii-san," Hinata said proudly for her best friend.

The others turned their heads to the blue haired girl who in turn blushed at the attention she was getting, "Hehe, it's not that great, really," Michiko said, "Aw, don't be modest, it scrumptious," Tenten teased which made Michiko blush even more if that was possible.

**--**

The girls giggled while the boys smirked at their friend's reaction to their praises. She looked so cute and so innocent. That's why she was the most special of all of them she was so cute and innocent that you'll feel real bad if you picked on her. Plus if you got on her bad side, you'll regret it…sooner or later.

She was also the youngest of the ten of them. She was the most sensitive too, next to Hinata that is.

**--**

After eating breakfast, it was already nine o' clock. The group left the table as fast as they could, leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind. Sakura sighed muttering something about 'lazy' and 'killing'. Sasuke smirked, "Come on; the sooner we clean up, the sooner we get to do whatever we want," he said/smirked, picking up the plates. The pink haired girl sighed but none the less helped with the cleaning up.

**--**

Michiko laid her head on Kiba's shoulder and Kiba laid his head on Michiko's head. If anyone passed by the two of them they would've said they make such a cute couple, which was true; if only Kiba would ask her out. They sat there peacefully watching and enjoying each other's company.

Michiko and Kiba were friends for such a long time now that they didn't mind the position they were in. Kiba and Michiko found it very nice and both secretly enjoyed it.

Michiko has fallen for Kiba and likewise with Kiba. Everyone knew that they secretly loved each other; but both were oblivious to each other's feelings. They were always teased that they would make a cute couple and they would just blush and look away.

**--**

They were enjoying the silence when Michiko spoke up, "Ne, Kiba-kun, arigatou," Michiko said closing her eyes, "Huh? Why?" Kiba asked a bit confused, _"Where did that come from?"_ he asked himself, "Well, for everything I guess," Michiko replied answering his silent question, "Oh, well, you're welcome, anything to make you smile," Kiba said blushing a bit when he realized what he just said.

Michiko just giggled and kissed Kiba on the cheek which made Kiba blush even more.

**--**

While Michiko and Kiba were having a good time in the park, Neji took Tenten out for some coffee. He asked Tenten if she wanted to come with him to the new coffee shop that just opened near their favorite music store. Tenten agreed and tagged along with her long time crush.

They're walk was silent but neither of them minded the silence, they even enjoyed it. Neji looked over to where Tenten was, she was listening to her newly bought iPod and smirked inwardly at how her face looked cute.

**--**

They continued with their walk and they soon arrived at the new coffee shop, they ordered a latte and a cappuccino and sat down where there was a sofa.

They sat beside each other then Tenten asked Neji if wanted to listen to her iPod which he calmly accepted. They sat there drinking their coffee and bobbing their heads along with the music.

**--**

Hinata was reading a new book she was able to buy when they were at the mall. When Hinata was reading the book, she was enjoying Naruto's company who was busy playing with his newly bought game console. Every once in a while they'll steal glances from one another and just smile warmly at each other.

**--**

When Hinata turned to the next page she found a letter inserted in the book. She opened the letter curiously and read it out loud. Naruto stopped playing his game by this time and stared at the girl with a grin plastered on his handsome face. The letter said,

_Hinata-chan_

_Hey, how are you doing? Are you enjoying yourself? I hope you are because I'll be sad if you felt sad right now; I always want to see you smiling because your smile is so pretty. But of course, the person smiling is prettier than her smile. Keep in mind that I'll always be here for no matter what because I love you._

_--Naruto_

"Naruto-kun, you wrote this?" Hinata questioned the blonde boy who was now sitting next to her, "Hai," he replied, "Oh, Naruto-kun," Hinata started, "You don't like do you?" Naruto said a bit disappointed, "No, silly, I love it," Hinata said chuckling at the blonde's actions, "You do?" Naruto said suddenly brightening up, "Yes, I do," Hinata replied.

**--**

Naruto then hugged the white-eyed girl and repeated the last phrase from the letter, "I love you, Hinata-chan," Naruto said while hugging the said girl.

Hinata gasped and said, "I love you too, Naruto-kun." With that, she kissed the hyperactive blonde passionately on the lips.

**--**

After going outside to the backyard, Shikamaru was now cloud gazing. Ino saw this and joined the lazy genius cloud watching.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ino suddenly asked, "Yea, you sure are," Shikamaru replied.

**--**

Ino sat up and asked herself, _"Did he just say I'm beautiful?"_ then looked at the boy beside her. She smiled whole-heartedly and cuddled up with Shikamaru who in turn blushed at the blonde girl beside him and kissed her forehead. They laid there peacefully watching the clouds in the sky.

**--**

When Sakura was done with the dishes, she let out a sigh then she felt arms go around her waist, and felt someone's breath down her neck, "Sasuke-kun?" she asked the boy who was now hugging her. The said boy rested his head on the crook of the girl's neck and breathed in her scent, "Let's stay like this for a while," he muttered and Sakura agreed she closed her eyes and silently enjoyed the peace the two teens were now having.

It was very calming and sweet. Then Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheek and Sakura likewise kissed Sasuke, on the cheek. It was a great day, for everyone.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: R**ead and **R**eview!! Onegai!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 4**

It was now currently Sunday, a family day. The gang decided to go to the park to have a picnic. When they got there, they lay down the blanket and picnic basket and took their seat.

**--**

Naruto and Hinata already announced that they were now officially going out and everyone was happy. They do make a great couple but so do the others, the guys envy Naruto for being able to express his feelings to the Hyuuga girl.

And likewise with the girls; they envy Hinata for having such a great guy by her side; the remaining single girls sighed because the guys they love still won't return their feelings for them.

**--**

When they were finished with the picnic, they set out to different directions except for Naruto and Hinata who were busy cleaning up and putting the blanket and picnic basket in the car they've brought. Then they also set off to another direction like the others, hand in hand.

**--**

_With Kiba and Michiko_

Kiba and Michiko went back to the spot they were at yesterday with Akamaru trailing behind. Kiba had an arm around Michiko's shoulders. Michiko didn't mind though, it felt great. Kiba was acting all nervous because he was planning to tell Michiko what he really felt about her.

**--**

Michiko noticed Kiba fidgeting when they were able to sit down under the tree. Michiko sighed, "What's wrong Kiba? Are you okay?" Michiko asked Kiba a bit worried because he was very quiet the whole time, "I-I'm fine, don't worry about me," Kiba reassured her but didn't work, "No, something's up, now tell me, you can tell me, I won't tell a soul, I promise!" Michiko said, "I-It's just that," Kiba started then looked at Michiko who was signaling him to continue.

Kiba took Michiko's hands in his own and looked directly into her eyes, "Michiko-chan, I really, really care about you, I really do, I'll do anything for you to make you smile," Kiba took a deep breath, "I never want to see you upset, to tell you the truth, I break every time I see you cry. I promised to myself that I'll be you're knight in shining armor, be the one and only for you. Michiko-chan, will you go out with me? I love you so much," Kiba ended.

**--**

Michiko started to cry tears of joy and jumped on Kiba, "Of course I will, who in the right mind would say no to you? I love you too, with all my heart," Michiko replied.

Then Kiba kissed her on the lips lightly and hugged her like there wasn't a tomorrow, "I promise, I'll never let you down. Akamaru will be there for you too, ne Akamaru?" Kiba said swinging an arm around Michiko's shoulders.

**--**

Akamaru barked happily and Michiko cradled Akamaru and kissed him on the head. Kiba smiled to himself at the scene before him. This was a very memorable day for both him and Michiko.

They walked for a long time with Akamaru bouncing about chasing and playing with butterflies.

**--**

_With Sasuke and Sakura_

Both teens were walking by the lake. Sasuke had both his hands shoved down his pant pockets while Sakura listened to her iPod walking side by side with Sasuke.

**--**

Every now and then, Sasuke will steal a glance over at Sakura; he noted how peaceful she looked. Sakura was too busy listening to her songs to notice that Sasuke was secretly stealing glances of her. Sakura sighed, _"It's so quiet,"_ she thought while closing her eyes.

Sasuke noticed that the girl next to him sighed. He looked over to where Sakura is and to find that she was smiling peacefully and slowly bobbing her head with the rhythm of the music.

**--**

The raven haired teen smirked while looking at Sakura's peaceful facial features intently. He noted how much beautiful she's become, how her porcelain face looked so innocent.

He took a deep breath and breathed in Sakura's strawberry-filled scent.

**--**

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked the boy with raven-colored hair not turning her head, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Sasuke lied.

He couldn't let her know that he was breathing in and stealing glances of her but he just can't resist it; she's too damn sweet to resist.

**--**

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered but the said girl caught it, "Hai, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, "How do you feel right now?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired girl. Both teens stopped.

"I feel great," Sakura said, "Because I get to walk along the lake with you," she continued looking up to the Uchiha prodigy, "I get to spend time with you…the one I love," she said but whispered the last part to herself.

Sasuke listened carefully and was also able to make out the last words she said, _"The one she loves, huh?"_ the Uchiha thought to himself, "Me too, Sakura, me too," Sasuke said hugging the girl.

**--**

Sakura's eyes went wide but slowly hugged the boy back, "I love you, Sakura-chan," Sasuke mumbled as he buried his face in the girl's hair, "I…love you too, Sasuke-kun," Sakura happily said also burying her face into the boy's chest.

They stayed like that for a while before they started to walk again.

**--**

They walked happily along the edges of the lake staring out to the distance with Sasuke's hand wrapped protectively around Sakura's waist while the said girl wrapped her arms around the boy's waist too.

They walked in silence towards to the meeting place. From that moment on, they were now official boyfriend and girlfriend. Love is in the air.

**--**

_With Shikamaru and Ino_

The pair was lying comfortably on the grass, cloud watching.

Shikamaru and Ino were already a couple ever since yesterday when they were also cloud gazing, Shikamaru confessed his feelings towards the blonde and Ino gladly returned his feelings whole-heartedly.

**--**

Though they didn't tell the rest that they were a couple like Hinata and Naruto did, they were planning to tell the rest the good news when they get back to the group later on.

She loved him; he loves her. She's hyper and he's lazy. Their just like Yin and Yang, they balance each other out.

**--**

The couple were lying peacefully in each other's arms and watching the clouds intently and smiled to each other when they find a cloud that looks like a heart.

**--**

Ino pointed out the heart-shaped cloud and Shikamaru smiled at how his girlfriend could be so childish, Ino blabbed on and on about how a heart is so cute and stuff until Shikamaru placed a finger on top the blonde's lips to signal her to keep quiet.

She kept quiet and snuggled closer to her lazy boyfriend who in turn wrapped a protective arm around the blonde's waist.

**--**

_With Neji and Tenten_

Tenten and Neji were now sitting on a park bench. Tenten craved for some ice cream which made Neji buy ice cream for her.

The brunette kissed him on the cheek as thanks for buying her some ice cream. She ordered for the ice cream to be in a cup.

**--**

She was happily eating her ice cream like a little kid given some candy. Neji on the other hand smiled a small smile at how Tenten was acting. The girl noticed Neji smiling at her so she beamed back at him causing Neji to chuckle a bit.

Tenten fake pouted and made Neji eat some of the ice cream he bought her. Neji refused politely because seeing Tenten eat happily was enough for him but alas, Tenten pushed him and fed Neji herself, by force.

**--**

Neji blushed when she forcefully shoved the spoon with ice cream in his mouth but still ate it so that Tenten won't get mad.

Tenten beamed, Neji ate some of her ice cream.

A blush was now creeping onto the face of the Hyuuga prodigy when Tenten beamed at him. He loved it when she smiles it was like the rainbow after rain; it was beautiful.

**--**

Neji reached out to Tenten to casually place the misplaced hair on her face and tuck it behind her ear which caused the girl to blush. Neji smirked when he saw the brunette blush.

After eating her ice cream, Tenten stood up to throw the empty cup away. When she did stand up Neji also followed suit.

**--**

When Tenten turned around away from the trash can she bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was go-," she apologized but stopped when she found out who she bumped into; it was Neji.

"Neji, what do you think you're doing? You startled me!" Tenten began lecturing the said boy on how she could've gotten a heart attack.

Neji then kissed Tenten on the lips to silence her.

**--**

Tenten was surprised, her eyes widened but then droopily closed and melted into the hands of the person who kissed her.

Neji pulled away and whispered into the girl's ear, "You're cute when you apologize like that, that's why I love you." Tenten blushed.

She hadn't thought that Neji would fall for a girl like her but still, she knew she loved him too.

"I love you too, Neji-kun," Tenten said before kissing the Hyuuga prodigy once again, "I love you, too," Tenten repeated after pulling away from their kiss for air.

**--**

It was getting late. So the couples decided to go to their meeting place so that they could all go home. Home sounded good right now, they were happy yes, but also tired.

Since Sakura was kind enough to let the gang stay at her house tonight Michiko invited the group to another sleepover at her home. The guys shrugged; the girls hugged Michiko.

**--**

When they got home Michiko and Hinata decided to cook dinner. They cooked some rice, ramen and some teriyaki chicken. Michiko then baked some cupcakes for dessert.

Once the food was fully cooked and the table was already set, the two girls called the others for dinner.

As usual Naruto got to the table first followed by Kiba then by Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji and last, Shikamaru.

**--**

They all ate, talking about what happened to them this afternoon and the girls squealed when they mentioned that the guys finally expressed their feelings for the girls while the guys smirked at themselves for their job well done.

After eating their dinner, Michiko went back to the kitchen to get the cupcakes she left to bake in the oven. When she entered the kitchen she grabbed her apron and pot holders and headed to the oven. She opened the oven carefully as hot steam came out.

She coughed because of the steam but when it cleared out, she beamed because the cupcakes were baked to perfection.

"_Just in time too, a little too late and the batch would be ruined,"_ Michiko thought to herself as she carefully placed the cupcakes in a bread basket.

**--**

Five minutes has passed since Michiko went in the kitchen, Kiba was about to stand up when Michiko reentered the dining room, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had to be careful as to not ruin the cupcakes," Michiko said then smiled warmly.

"It's okay, as long as you weren't hurt," Hinata said, "Of course! If I ever hurt myself I'll just be a dead meat to both Saku-chan and Ino-chan," Michiko said jokingly. Michiko giggled at her statement, so did everybody else.

They all picked a cupcake from the bread basket.

**--**

They chewed and chewed then swallowed, "This cupcake is even better that your pancakes!" Naruto exclaimed, "It's not that good," Michiko sighed, "But its true Mimi-chan, it's delicious!" Hinata agreed, "Yea!" everybody exclaimed, "There's just no use in convincing you guys the other way, huh?" Michiko said in mock defeat. Everybody laughed at their friend's actions.

When everybody was full, they left Sakura and Sasuke again to do the dishes while the others went on ahead with what they were going to do.

**--**

Sakura and Sasuke sighed as they got up from their seats and began to clean up the mess the gang made. Sakura cleaned the table while Sasuke did the dishes.

When both teens were done with the cleaning, washing and putting away, the couple made their way to the living room where everyone was.

**--**

When Sasuke and Sakura came in to the living room they found Tenten, Ino and Naruto were fighting over what movie they would be watching, Hinata trying to calm Naruto down, Neji also doing the same with Tenten, Shikamaru was already on the couch sleeping, Michiko playing with Akamaru and Kiba watching Michiko play with Akamaru.

The couple sighed again. Sakura cleared her throat loud enough for the gang to hear and stop what they're doing.

Sasuke just smirked inwardly at his girlfriend's actions.

**--**

Sakura came up to Ino, Naruto and Tenten to stop them from fighting while Sasuke went over to the two Hyuugas to watch their partners argue about what movie they get to watch.

**--**

Michiko was playing with Akamaru while Kiba sat down next to Michiko giving her a peck on the cheek. Michiko kissed Kiba lightly before playing with Akamaru again.

**--**

Sakura won the argument about the movie and they all decided to just watch TV, the two Hyuugas and the Uchiha sighed at how childish they were all being.

After watching for two hours, they all decided to go to sleep.

**--**

Michiko led the group to a room which the gang guessed was her room. Michiko giggled earning confused and questioning looks from her friends.

"If you guys think this is my room then you got it wrong," she giggled.

"Then whose room is this?" Tenten asked. "No one's," she answered. The group tilted their heads in a cute and questioning way. Michiko shrugged.

"It's a free room that no one uses," she explained, "Sort of a guest room," she finished. The teens nodded their heads.

**--**

Michiko pointed out to where a closet was and explained that there are clothes for the guys and she pointed to another door which looks like another closet and told the girls' clothes for them were there. The teens nodded and got some clothes.

After the gang got their clothes Michiko pointed out to where the bathrooms were located.

**--**

Soon enough everybody was dressed in their night clothes and they were already on their way to dream land. The five couples cuddled with each other sharing a blanket and a futon.

But before anybody got a chance to get some shut eye Naruto and Michiko exclaimed, "Oyasumi!!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Don't forget to leave a **R**eview after you **R**ead!! .


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 5**

It was already Monday; a day which all adults and students dreaded.

**--**

When everybody was already downstairs fully prepared the girls went outside to wait for the guys to come out of the house before heading off to school.

After a few moments the guys walked over to the girls and they all started to walk towards the school grounds.

**--**

They preferred to walk out under the sun instead of wasting all that gas just to get to school, plus it was good exercise for them.

They only took the cars out to school or to the mall or outside whenever it's raining or snowing too much that they can't walk properly outside.

**--**

The gang stopped by a doughnut shop before continuing their walk to school.

Even though it was still early they wanted to get to school at least an hour and a half. They haven't had their breakfast yet so they just decided to eat out rather than to have washing the dirty dishes; Sasuke and Sakura loved the idea.

When their doughnuts and coffee came, they ate casually and chatted comfortably. They still plenty of time until classes start so their relaxing on the way to school.

**--**

It was already about eight o' clock when they arrived to school. They still had an hour to kill so they all went to their lockers and got their morning subjects which were homeroom and math.

They all grabbed their math book and notebook/binder and closed the doors of their lockers. After going to their lockers the girls decided to head to their classroom earlier than usual to avoid any fan boys.

The guys agreed knowing that in a few minutes fan girls will be stampeding through the hallways just to get their attention. They all headed to their classroom.

**--**

When they arrived in their room they weren't surprised to see that nobody was there. The girls sighed while the guys shrugged and proceeded to their seats.

**--**

Sakura started to make a conversation with Sasuke, Tenten was also communicating with the boy behind her, Hinata was quietly listening to Naruto blab all about how great ramen is, Ino was having a one-sided argument with herself and Michiko was helping Kiba with the homework.

Michiko giggled when Kiba tried to guess the answer to the thirteenth question on the homework Asuma-sensei gave out from Friday.

**--**

Kiba looked confused and Michiko thought that he looked cute when he looked like that.

After giggling though she went on with explaining to her confused-looking boyfriend how to solve the not-so-hard math problem.

After a while Kiba finally got it and thanked Michiko by kissing her on the cheek before continuing the homework.

**--**

One hour passed since the gang entered the school grounds and the bell finally rang signaling all students to head to their homeroom classes.

Two by two students came inside the room and sat down on their seats.

**--**

After a while Kakashi-sensei finally came in the class and checked the attendance. When Kakashi-sensei finished the other announcements involving the school he went back to reading his little orange book and letting the students do whatever they want, just not disturb him.

Homeroom ended in a few moments and Asuma-sensei came in announcing that they will now check the given homework. Naruto stood up and yelled/asked, "What homework?!" the class erupted in laughter and giggles while Asuma-sensei sweat dropped.

**--**

"Sit down Naruto," Asuma-sensei said before turning his attention to writing the answers to the homework on the board. Naruto sat down and pouted childishly.

Hinata giggled and handed him his homework that he and Hinata did just a while ago, "Naruto, you forgot your homework in your bag," Hinata explained to the brooding blonde boy next to her.

**--**

When Naruto saw the homework Hinata was giving him he brightened up and happily took it, "Oh, right! I totally forgot about that! Thanks a bunch, Hina-chan!" The said girl blushed and giggled after Naruto's sudden mood swing and kissed the hyperactive blonde on the nose, "No problem."

After checking their home works Asuma-sensei collected all the papers and recorded them into his class record while the students in the room began chatting to their seat mates.

**--**

When Asuma-sensei finished recording the grades he then discussed about a new lesson to the class.

Michiko, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and surprisingly Naruto wrote down notes on what Asuma-sensei was talking about.

Neji and Sasuke didn't even bother to jot down notes because not only the fact that they were geniuses, they already know the stuff like the back of their hands.

Shikamaru on the other hand didn't copy the notes because he was too busy sleeping and drooling on his desk to even bother.

Math class ended after Asuma-sensei announced that they won't have any homework today.

**--**

Lunch time came. The class and other students from other classes began to fill up the halls of the building pushing and shoving each other out of their ways to get to the cafeteria before all the good stuff gets taken away.

The ten teens were left behind in the classroom waiting for the crowd of students to disappear before going out their classroom.

When everything was clear, they all went outside their classroom and headed to their lockers to get their next subjects and their lunches before heading out to the roof where they decided to eat.

**--**

Lunch wasn't much eventful, so was the rest of the day. It went on like a normal school day.

With Kurenai-sensei discussing about a new literary genre, Kakashi-sensei letting the class do whatever they want with the usual condition of not disturbing him, free period was mainly about avoiding the obsessed fan boys/girls, Gai-sensei simply announced that practice will be held for soccer, volleyball, basketball and other sports later on after school.

**--**

As soon as gym was over Tenten and Michiko rushed to the changing rooms and got out their extra shirts. The class stared at the two leave with awe; who knew they were _that _fast?

When the girls came in the changing room Michiko and Tenten were already in their spare outfits and were now on their way to the field where they were supposed to gather for try outs.

**--**

Soon everybody was on the field waiting for their coaches to come for the tryouts.

Ino said her goodbyes before skipping off to her cheer squad, yelling out some phrases meaning practice was now starting; she wasn't their captain for nothing.

**--**

Soon Hinata and Michiko also bid their goodbyes when their coach for swimming came. After kissing their boyfriends on the cheek they grabbed each other's hands and followed their coach towards the swimming area.

**--**

Sakura was next when she found her team, volleyball, and bid her boyfriend goodbye before jogging over to the court where her team and coach were.

Tenten and the guys were left. But they didn't wait long until their coach came. They were surprised that this year's coach was none other than their homeroom/history teacher.

After hours of training Tenten and the guys were dismissed and after they freshened up a bit they proceeded to the court where Ino was waiting for Sakura by the bleachers.

**--**

Five minutes after the soccer team came in Sakura came out the changing room and greeted Ino, Tenten and the guys. They walked over to the other side of the court where the swimming area was.

When the three girls and five boys came in the swimming area Hinata and Michiko were still doing some laps in the pool.

The group sat down on the bleachers near the pool and watched their two friends swimming.

**--**

Anko was their coach and she just ordered Hinata to swim against Michiko. Hinata smiled while Michiko beamed.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and watched the twosome with anxious looks. Why? It's simply because Hinata and Michiko were one of the top five swimmers of the school. They knew they were tied when it came to speed but it's almost been three months since their last race so they're also eager to the outcome.

**--**

Anko-sensei blew the whistle and Hinata and Michiko dove. Hinata was leading by a few meters but when they got to the middle Michiko suddenly sped up and swam past Hinata and touched the edge of the pool.

After she touched the edge she swam back this time leading. Hinata was already catching up to her so she sped up. Both girls were able to touch the swimming pools edge but the problem was they both happened to touch it at the same time.

Anko-sensei blew her whistle, "TIE!" she exclaimed. Michiko floated backwards, her face looking up at the ceiling but her eyes were closed. Hinata swam over to Michiko.

**--**

"You okay?" she asked. When Michiko didn't answer she began to worry. She was about to reach out to the blue haired girl when another arm grabbed Michiko startling her.

"I want to race!" a fan girl exclaimed looking at Michiko with an angry look. Michiko remained impassive and shrugged.

**--**

Hinata told their coach, Anko-sensei, about the fan girl's challenge to her friend and the violet haired teacher approved much to Hinata's dismay.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Onee-chan and Onii-chan, make sure you **R**eview!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 6**

The group were surprised that Michiko was up again and was yet again racing to another girl; the group guessed it was a jealous fan girl.

Anko-sensei blew her whistle and the two girls dove. Michiko was in the lead with the fan girl following. Michiko already touched the edge of the swimming pool and was now swimming back to where she started while the fan girl just touched the edge.

As soon as the girl was able to catch up with Michiko the latter sped up and touched the edge of the pool. The whistle was blown signaling for the end of the race.

**--**

Michiko got out of the pool with the fan girl following suit. Michiko was drying her hair by now when the fan girl pushed her into the pool.

"Whoa!" Michiko yelped before a splash was heard. Hinata ran over to the pool pushing away the fan girl and dove in.

The fan girl snorted and stormed away.

**--**

The eight teens went to the pool but didn't dive in like Hinata.

The water wasn't that deep but judging by Michiko not moving in the pool the group started to worry. Hinata was already swimming back to the edge of the pool where the group was.

**--**

"She's okay," the violet haired girl breathed out. Michiko began coughing, "What's her problem?" she asked in between coughs.

Michiko got out of the pool with Hinata following short after. Kiba came up to the soaking blue haired girl and hugged her with a towel, "You okay?" he asked hugging the girl.

Michiko coughed and Kiba let go. Michiko nodded.

**--**

Ino scoffed, "Geez, sore loser much?" she said handing a towel to Hinata. The two swimmers shrugged, "Fan girls," they said in unison.

The coach ran up to the teens, "Omigosh, Mimi-chan; you alright?" Anko-sensei asked. Michiko coughed before nodding.

**--**

"That's it; practice's over," the purple haired teacher announced. Michiko's eyes widened, "What?! You can't do that we still have thirty more minutes!!" she exclaimed.

Anko-sensei shook her head, "We can't have one of our best swimmers coughing all the while do we? You'll have a hard time with your breathing now go home, practice is over," she said firmly.

**--**

Michiko was about to say something when Hinata started pushing the blue haired girl towards the changing rooms. "Don't," Hinata warned. Michiko gave up and sighed, "Fine."

As soon as the two swimmers went in the changing room, as fast as they swim they were already dressed and ready to go.

**--**

"I can't believe the nerve of that Sarah girl!" Hinata began. The others nodded while Michiko sighed.

"I mean how dare she push Michiko in the pool like that!!" Tenten continued, "Yeah, sore loser much?" Ino added.

**--**

"Mimi-chan won fair and square," Naruto said. The group nodded in agreement once again except for Michiko who started coughing again.

Kiba patted his girlfriend's back. When the blue haired girl stopped coughing she thanked her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek.

**--**

"We'll walk you home Mimi-chan," Sakura called out. Said girl nodded.

The walk towards Michiko's place was full of colorful words; Sakura and the rest of the girls, including Naruto, continued to rant about how unfair that fan girl was to Michiko and how bitchy she was with her losing like that. Michiko and the rest of the guys simply sighed.

Soon enough the walk was over and the group was already in front of Michiko's house, er, mansion.

**--**

They all got in and walked inside towards the living room. When they got there Michiko and Shikamaru plopped down on one of the couches and sighed out loud; the others just sweat dropped at the twosome's actions.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Naruto asked sitting beside Michiko; Kiba sitting at the other side of the said girl.

The girls shrugged; Michiko started to cough again. Both Naruto and Kiba patted her back comfortingly while the girls and the rest of the guys looked at the girl with worried eyes.

**--**

"She'll pay," Sakura said in a dangerously low voice, "Pay," the rest echoed. Then suddenly Naruto appeared at Sakura's side with a flashlight under their chins and started laughing maniacally.

The others cringed and hid behind Michiko who stood up when Naruto suddenly appeared next to Sakura. They stared wide eyes at the six teens before they started calming down.

**--**

But before anyone can say anything a butler came in the living room and called the teens down for dinner. The five sane teens disappeared as fast as they could and followed the butler for dinner.

The other six teens followed after Naruto finally calmed down. And since the girls were the ones who frequently visit the Yukiko estate, they knew the way to the dining room and led themselves, along with Naruto to the room.

**--**

When they got to the dining room though, they already found the guys with Michiko already eating. The girls pouted for a while before joining the others for their evening meal; they had tempura and some miso soup.

After their meal the group bid their goodbyes to their blue haired and went off to their own homes for the night.

**--**

"We'll call you when we get home!" Ino called out before completely disappearing with the others at the corner of the street. Michiko smiled warmly before closing the doors.

The evening went by and not too long before the clock struck ten, the phone rang and the sound of ringing echoed throughout the hallway. Michiko grumbled something incoherent before answering the phone.

**--**

"Moshi-moshi?" she asked through the phone, "Konbawa Mimi-chan!" the three girls exclaimed in unison, Hinata also greeted her 'good evening' but calmer than the three girls chirped.

"Oh, hey; you got home safely?" Michiko greeted back and asked, sleepily. "Yeah," the four chirped, the Yukiko heiress had to distance her ear away from the phone a bit because of the loudness of the four girls' voices.

**--**

"Oh, d-did we w-wake you u-up?" Hinata asked from her phone; they were in a 5-line, don't ask, they can do it…somehow.

Michiko shook her head, "No you didn't; I was waiting for your call," she said, yawning. "Oh," the four other girls said. "Anyhow, we're home safe; we'll see you tomorrow," the four said in unison, "Okay, goodnight; ja," Michiko replied, hanging up.

"Ja!" the four said to each other before also hanging up their phones. Hinata sighed contentedly, Sakura yawned, Ino sighed, Tenten plopped down on her bed and Michiko was already fast asleep.

**--**

The night went on and the five girls were already asleep in their own beds, in their own homes. It wasn't long and their alarm clocks went off and woke them from their slumber.

"Stupid alarm clock," Tenten and Sakura muttered as they turned their annoying clocks off then getting up from bed. Ino on the other hand slept through the ringing of her alarm clock, she was a heavy sleeper.

Hinata and Michiko though were somewhat moving like robots, they both turned off their alarm clocks, got up from their beds and automatically went inside their private bathrooms and started their daily morning routines.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: R**ead and **R**eview!! D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 7**

Weeks passed by and soon it was already Wednesday again, the middle day of the week. It was early morning, around the time when the gang would usually leave their homes for another day at school.

--

But no, not today…

Today Naruto and the rest of the soccer team, not including Tenten because she's on the girls' soccer team, were already at school. They had an early practice today, only because the local inter-school championships are coming up. Around mid-September, since it was already late August, they were preparing.

The others, the girls, wouldn't be arriving until later on. But Hinata and Michiko were also at school already because they also had to prepare for the swimming competitions coming up. Unlike the guys, the two girls were earlier to start their practice because they had a lot of warm-ups to do before actually getting in the pool.

--

By the time the guys were finished with their morning practice, it was almost time for lunch. They weren't worried though, they were excused for the whole morning today; they needed to catch up with the practices they missed because of exam week. The two girls however were excused for the whole day.

Since the two always got high marks even with their practices interfering with academic life, they still managed to get acing grades whenever exam week arrives. Plus they also use their break time during their practice (after school) to review over some lessons they missed, with the help of the gang of course.

--

_Lunch time with the gang (excluding Hinata and Michiko)_

"Was it me, or did Kakashi-sensei make today's training rougher?" Naruto asked tiredly as he chomped on a rice ball. Sasuke and Neji shrugged while Kiba nodded somewhat lazily.

"Maybe because the championships are coming up," Sakura said while she flipped through one of Michiko's notebooks she borrowed for Algebra.

"Well whatever the reason is, something about today's training made me lose all my energy," Naruto said in a whiney voice, once again taking a bite from his rice ball.

"You think you have it bad," a voice came from behind Naruto was sitting. The others naturally faced the direction where the sound came from. Of course it was none other than Michiko with Hinata trailing behind.

"I thought you two had practice for the whole day," Ino said examining the wet hair and the swimming varsity's jogging uniform. Hinata stood beside Michiko, "Anko-sensei told us to have a lunch break before she starts with her plans for the championships."

--

Michiko and Hinata preceded to line up to get their food. The others continued eating. When the two got back Naruto was already on his seventh rice ball while Sakura was still flipping through Michiko's notes, popping a takoyaki in her mouth every now and then. Ino was looking through a fashion magazine, Tenten was discussing some tactics on soccer with Neji, Kiba and Sasuke was debating on which kind of socks were better with the soccer team's uniform.

--

When the bell rang, the gang up then bid their farewells with the two swimmers and headed out to class. Michiko and Hinata walked back to the swimming area and prepared for the brainstorming they will make with Anko-sensei for the championships.

--

_English time_

A sigh escaped out of Kiba's and Naruto's lips when Kurenai-sensei began discussing about yet another novel that was about another love story.

Wherein both the man and the woman were in the elite social class, the man and the woman met in a ball, the two falls in love with each other, the parents find out, the woman's parents did not agree and set her up in an arranged marriage…blah, blah…

--

It was pretty boring, according to the boys of the class but fairly interesting and touching for the girls in the class.

Naruto started to doodle something in his notebook to pass some time. Shikamaru had no trouble falling asleep, Neji and Sasuke tried to stay awake while the discussion was on going and Kiba was looking outside the window.

--

Being the smart teacher she is Kurenai knew that the male population of the class wasn't paying attention to the discussion about the novel so she came up with a plan on how to make the boys listen.

"Listen up," her voice boomed and echoed in the classroom, "This novel accounts for five percent of your grade during your exams," she said earning groans from the boys and high fives from the girls.

"There will be a quiz tomorrow about the first five chapters of the novel so I expect that all of you, yes even the boys, will read the first _six _chapters," Kurenai announced as the bell rang.

Students filed out of the room and onto their ways for their next class.

--

History class was oddly boring today, the students were all surprised to see Kakashi-sensei behind the teachers desk reading his little pink book (a new edition of his favorite book was out this month) and that there were writings on the board pertaining on the things that they will be doing this period. The class groaned and took their seats.

"This must mean the end of the world," Naruto mumbled. A vain popped from Kakashi-sensei's head and threw the board eraser and hit Naruto's head perfectly.

"I'm right here you know," Kakashi said as he continued reading his book. Naruto rubbed his sore head and mumbled a few incoherent words before starting on working on the seat works their history teacher has prepared for them.

--

"This counts as ten percent of your grade in this class so I expect that all of you will be able to submit something today," Kakashi announced as he eyed some of his students who looked up from their work.

History ended and free period took over. As usual, the gang raced out of the room and headed towards the gym to prevent any encounters from their fans.

They arrived at the gym and changed their uniforms in their respective locker areas before waiting patiently for gym class to start and for the other students to come in the gym.

--

As soon as the bell rang, Gai-sensei came in bursting through the doors with his million dollar smile on and announced, "Alright class (insert the ping sound of the sparkle of his teeth): Varsity members proceed to your training now while the rest of you youthful students will run around the court 85 times!"

--

"It's off to cheering practice for me then; bye!" Ino said before running off to where she and the other cheerleaders practice. Sakura went over to where their volleyball team has settled and for Tenten and the guys, it was off to the soccer field and meet with their respective coaches.

As soon as training was over Tenten and the guys were sweating and panting like crazy, "I can't believe Kakashi-sensei made us do 90 laps around the obstacle course," Kiba said in between pants. Tenten wiped off some of her sweat and drank some of her water. The others did the same.

--

Sakura came over and greeted the gang before Ino came not long after she did. As soon as the soccer players caught their breaths they went over to where the swim team was having their training.

As usual, when the gang got there Michiko was swimming…up against another enraged or jealous fan girl while Hinata was trying to stop Anko-sensei from approving the fan girls in racing with Michiko.

--

Naruto ran up to Hinata and gave her a tight squeeze. Acting on instincts of course, Hinata squeaked and lashed out. Naruto, of course not expecting the lashing, got hit and held his nose. Hinata, once calmed down, looked to where she hit the person and was of course surprised it was Naruto. She helped the blonde boy up and kissed his nose, not long though Naruto stopped whining and was grinning from ear to ear again.

--

Michiko finished, ahead, quickly and of course won against the challenger. People around the swimming area already knew that, the only person who could defeat Michiko in swimming was Hinata or their captain, Etsuko Katsumi. Katsumi-nee-chan, as to how Michiko and Hinata call her, is the greatest of the greats. She can easily defeat anyone who challenges her. Though, she rarely comes during practice because of her busy schedule she still finds time to swim a lap or two before going back to her busy schedule.

--

Unlike the other fan girl (Sarah), this fan girl didn't…push Michiko into the pool. She (the fan girl) just shook hands with Michiko and sulked in a corner. The gang doesn't even know why fan girls keep challenging Michiko when they know that they wouldn't win.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino decided to do some of their assignments while the guys watch the swimmers while they wait until Michiko and Hinata finish their training.

--

Shikamaru was about to fall asleep again when the sound of a huge splash and the blowing of Anko's whistle shocked not only him but the gang and the other people in and out of the swimming area.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay…as usual… (sigh)

Anyways! Here's the seventh chappie! Hope you like it!

Don't forget! Like it or not…tell me what you think! **R**ead and **r**eview!! (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 8**

The sound of splashing and whistling rang throughout the swimming area. Now this rarely happens, and that rarely is an example of today.

--

Apparently one of the senior swimmers got into a "disagreement" and these were male seniors. Naturally of course they "discuss" these "disagreements" painfully.

Then they just happened to be near the poolside when the senior jumped on the other and caused the loud splash. And even they were drenched and still hot headed they were still scuffling in the water. Anko was trying her best to stop the fight and other more "mature" seniors try to _stop_ the ongoing fight.

--

The whistling never seemed to stop as the two seniors still fight. That is until a loud banging was heard. Almost immediately everything became so quiet. Nobody even dared to make a sound, the only thing that could be heard was heels on wet tiles and the sound of the fight the two seniors were still having- unaware of what was about to happen. Anko stopped whistling, afraid of being shouted at, being given a sermon to. And, well, the others? They preferred not to get in the way of what was about to happen.

Yep. That's right; the only thing that would send chills down even to the biggest bully of the school: Principal Tsunade. This was very unfortunate for the two seniors because if looks could kill, they would be _more _than six feet under by now. Tsunade-sama was glaring full time- she was not in a good mood that was for sure.

She looked around, seeing the scared looked of her students were apparently making a smile- and not the good happy kind- appear on her face. With that, if not all the students in the same area faint because of too much stress and because of experiencing too much traumatizing visions, then others were smart enough to have run away while they still had the chance.

--

Most of the students cowered with fear from their school principal. Others were able to sneak out of the pool area and the seniors were looking like they could wet their pants at any moment. The only people who didn't cower as much were the gang, Michiko, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji- Ino, Naruto, Kiba and Tenten were cowering just as much as the rest of the students.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Tsunade's booming voice demanded. The others winced while some cringed but other than that, nobody dared speak. Tsunade glanced at Anko's direction, which made the violet-haired teacher freeze in her place and take a gulp, "Anko! Explain!"

It was visible that Anko was somehow shaking, with fear, "T-the se-seniors were uh fighting and somehow ended up in the pool- still fighting," she was able to say. The blonde principal nodded once and focused her attention to the two soaking-wet seniors coming out of the pool, one was bleeding under the eye and one had a black eye and a busted lip.

--

The two were also frozen in place, though they were wet from the pool to explain why they were shivering maybe it's also because of the deadly glare their principal is giving them. "You-" she pointed to the guy with a busted lip, "-and you-" pointing to the guy with a cut beneath his eye, bleeding, "-Come with me; we're going to have a little _chat_," Tsunade's voice echoed in the pool area, and her evil smile reappeared- she was unbelievably having fun.

The two seniors slumped and followed Principal Tsunade to her office, apologizing- forced- to Anko for disturbing her training session along the way. Tsunade smirked evilly to the other students, giving the students another wave of frightened faces, before going out.

--

Ino, Kiba, Tenten and Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Tsunade _really_ has it going for her," Ino muttered, latching herself on Shikamaru who grunted in response. Tenten lied her head on Neji's shoulder, "You got that right," was what the brunette said. "Even scarier than she is when she's drunk!" Naruto exclaimed holding his head in his hands, screwing his eyes shut.

Anko was able to compose herself again, bit her whistle then blew her whistle, "Alright you maggots! Back to your places! We still have thirty minutes!"

--

Michiko and Hinata already positioned themselves near the edge of the pool- they were about to race, but not with each other but with other swimmers. Michiko was up against a junior, who wasn't a fan girl or anything- which was good. And Hinata was up against new meat, a newly proclaimed member of their swim team.

Their captain, Katsumi, was supervising Hinata's match with the new meat; she was observing whether or not the new member deserved to be part of the team. "You have to at least catch up with Hinata-san before you two get to the middle of the pool before we could fully accept you in the FLH Swim Team, got it?" Katsumi has said to the new swimmer before he was guided to meet his opponent.

--

"Alright Michiko, this is another warm up," Anko told the blue-haired girl. Said girl nodded, "You have to beat your vice-captain here-" Anko said, gesturing to the team's vice-captain, Nakajima Senzo, "-so we could see if your little incident with that fan girl messed with your performance."

"One," Anko started counting down, "Good luck, Mimi-chan," Senzo said before he positioned himself. "Arigato nii-chan, you too," Michiko said before mimicking her vice-captain's actions. "Two." Michiko took a deep breath, "Three!" The two swimmers dived in and swam their way across their Olympic sized pool.

--

"Get ready!" Katsumi instructed, raising her hand and placing her own whistle between her teeth then blowing it, letting out a loud high-pitched sound. Hinata and Okumura Yoshida, the new meat, dived in. The two were neck and neck until Hinata sped up twice as much from when she started. Yoshida was lagging behind but he was able to catch up and take the lead within the minute Hinata sped up.

"This one seems like a keeper," Anko muttered to Katsumi, "Hai Sensei. He seems to have good speed," Katsumi muttered back to Anko. This was the same time Hinata was able to snatch the victory goal; she was able to speed up and was the first to touch the other side of the pool's edge.

The whistle sounded and Hinata's head popped out of the water. Yoshida's as well after a few seconds later. A pair of feet was on the platform; the two looked up and saw their captain, smiling at them both. "Well congratulations you two. You made it on a new record."

--

"And time!" Anko blew her whistle the same time one of the two swimmers touched the pool side. The violet-haired woman smirked and looked at the stopwatch at hand. "Good work you Michiko- a new record and you beat your vice-captain by three seconds flat." "Better luck next time, vice-captain."

--

"A new record?" not only three but four voices echoed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Super sorry for the late update! I totally lost track of the stories! Gomenasai!

Anyways, hope this would make up for it. I'll start writing the ninth chappie soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 9**

The four voices echoed as the swim coach recorded their performances. Anko just smirked, "We have a threat to both of you- Hinata, Michiko," she said.

Hinata looked at Yoshida, "Good work," she said whole-heartedly. Yoshida looked back, "Thanks, you too, Hinata-san," he said. The two were still in the pool. They smiled at each other and got interrupted when a splash came from behind Yoshida. Michiko surfaced and grinned at the new swimmer, "Good job! You're first training day and you made a record! You were really cool being able to catch with Hina-chan!" she exclaimed happily as she glomped the new swimmer, sending both of them down in the pool.

Hinata sighed, both the captain and vice-captain looked bored and Anko was still smirking. The others around the pool just looked confused, muttering how weird Michiko was acting with the new swimmer. Anko didn't do anything but moved on to other varsity swimmers and with their training.

- - - - -

Kazumi, observing everyone's performance, smiled proudly. Her vice-captain, Senzo, looked at Kazumi, "So, what do you think, captain?" he asked as he took a look at Kazumi's record book. Kazumi closed her notebook and flashed a grin at her vice-captain, "They've improved a whole lot, thirty percent more efficient than last time," she said proudly.

- - - - -

"You saw how he eyed Hinata?" Naruto asked, a little annoyed, "It was like he was smug about getting a new record! I mean big deal, just because he's new meat around here!" he added. The others looked at Naruto then to each other; "Looks like someone's jealous," Kiba said chuckling.

Naruto looked like he was zapped, "No I'm not!" he defended, "It's just he was all smug!" he said in his defense. Kiba just nodded, a grin on his face, "If you say so Naruto," he said. But then the tables turned when Naruto looked at Michiko and Yoshida in the pool, "Well what about the new meat and Michiko-chan, huh?" he said slyly.

Kiba frowned, "Michiko-chan would never do that," he defended, "Uh-huh, that's why she's giggling over something I bet wasn't funny the new guy said," Naruto said back, "Hey man, you may be jealous and all about that new guy getting Hinata-chan's attention but Michiko-chan would never cheat on me."

"Hey, I get it, dude. I was just saying that you looked like you were going to kill that new meat when Michiko-chan hugged that guy," Naruto said. Kiba and Naruto went on and on about the attention the new guy was getting from both Hinata and Michiko. The others just ignored them.

"Looks like both of you are jealous," Neji and Tenten said in unison as Neji snaked his arm around Tenten's waist, making the girls' soccer team's captain blush. The others- Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke- agreed, nodding their heads in agreement with the statement of Tenten and Neji.

Naruto and Kiba stopped arguing with each other and looked at the others, "NO WAY!" they both shouted as they went on again with proving that they were NOT jealous or feeling anything related to the feeling of jealousy. The others just shut them off, it was pretty obvious anyway.

- - - - -

When training was done the two dark haired heiresses quickly took their respective showers, changed their clothes and met up with the gang at the bleachers, where they were waiting. Hinata and Michiko both kissed their loved ones on the lips, a quick peck, and smiled. The two boys, Kiba and Naruto, just sighed dreamily and smiled back.

"Shall we go then?" Hinata managed to say without stuttering. The others nodded and they all proceeded outside the swimming area and made their way to the parking lot where a van was waiting for them, Ino called their home and had a driver come and pick them up.

- - - - -

The car ride was silent, unusually quiet. Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and tried to start a conversation among the group, "So...one of _the _big games is just around the corner," he said. The others looked at Naruto in surprise, "You're right!" Sakura said, "I totally forgot about it!" Tenten muttered, slapping her forehead.

Michiko, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were the only ones calm in the car. Michiko tried calming Kiba down, "Relax, Kiba-kun, there's plenty of time to practice and get everything in order," she whispered soothingly as she rubbed the boy's shoulder as an attempt to calm him down. It worked, a little, "You're right..." he said feeling calmer.

Hinata though, was getting nervous because of Naruto's constant ramblings about the upcoming game, "We won't be able to master maneuver eight in time for the game!" he shouted, "N-Naruto-kun, nothing would come out of overreacting so much- you'll get it down in time, I'm sure of it," she said, attempting to calm her blonde boyfriend from his frenzy of shouting and yelling.

Sakura was getting a headache, "Please stop Naruto from yelling at the top of his lungs before I do the honors of making him stop," she said as she hugged Sasuke, who was rubbing Sakura's temples to ease the pain, closer. Sasuke said nothing, not wanting to increase the pain of his beloved Sakura's head and just continued to soothe her.

Shikamaru and Ino were having the same predicament. And Neji and Tenten were having a similar situation like Naruto's and Hinata's. The only difference was that Tenten was the one freaking out while Neji was trying his best to comfort and reassure the brunette.

Ino's driver dropped the gang off at their houses respectively, Naruto being the first off, then Kiba, then Michiko, then Sasuke, then Hinata and Neji, then Sakura, then Tenten and finally Shikamaru.

- - - - -

After which, she got to her own home, where when she arrived not too long, the phone rang. A maid answered the phone and handed it off to Ino, who was already in her room, shuffling through her closet to find her favorite tee shirt to wear tonight.

"Ino-chan," the maid knocked, "Yes?" was her reply, murmured by the door, "There's a phone call for you- it's Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan and Michiko-chan," the maid said.

Ino stopped looking through her crowded closet and went to her nightstand where her phone was. Picking it up and telling her thanks and dismissing the maid she jumped on her bed, and lied down, "Hey," she said through the phone. The other girls greeted back, "Thanks for the ride, by the way, Ino-chan," Tenten was first to say.

The blonde haired teen was about to say something when Hinata took her turn, "And sorry about Naruto causing all the fuss in the van tonight," she said. Ino smiled, "You're welcome, Ten-chan and it's no biggie, Hina-chan," she replied. She heard a laugh, "Shouldn't we all be used to Naruto's rampant loudness by now?" Sakura said through the phone. The others made a sound of agreement, "We should," Hinata said, "But we're not," Michiko added.

The girls laughed and talked about other things they weren't able to talk about in the van. They had a good talk but it unfortunately ended when Hinata was the first one to say good night, "I have to go now, father would flip if he found out I'm still awake, and still on the phone," she said, "Oh, too bad, Hina-chan," the others said in unison, "Gomen, I'll just see you guys tomorrow, who's turn it is to drive?"

"I think its Neji's turn," Michiko said, "That means Tenten will get shotgun tomorrow," Ino said in a suggestive way. Even if the girls couldn't see it, they absolutely know for certain that Tenten was blushing redder than a tomato. It was only proved when Tenten began to stutter, saying otherwise.

"Whatever you say, Tenten," Sakura said. They all bid Hinata a good night and the violet haired girl hung up. It wasn't long until Michiko also bid her goodbye, "Hey guys, I have to go too. Mom's knocking on the door and ordering me to go to sleep within fifteen minutes," the blue haired girl said.

"Well it's just us three now," Tenten said, after getting over her "moment" a while ago. Their conversation then lasted for another twenty minutes until they finally called it a night. "We'll just see each other tomorrow," Sakura said, followed up by Ino, "In Neji's car."

Tenten stuttered, "Y-yeah...to-tomorrow," she managed to get out. She heard both Sakura and Ino snicker from her receiver. "Very funny, guys," she said, more stable now, "Oh come on, Ten, we love you," the two said before saying, "You need your good night's sleep for your Neji," was the last statement Sakura said before a quick goodbye and saying their last good nights and goodbyes before all three of them hung up.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Sorry, as usual, for the late updates, guys. But here's the chapter, I'll work on the next chap as soon as possible. But for now, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think!

Read && Review, people.  
It makes the writer/author get more motivated to write. *grins*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 10**

Morning came and Neji took his turn and picked everyone up.

- - - - -

No one, except Naruto of course, tried to call shotgun. But Sakura and Ino managed to shut the blonde up and give up the position, "Tenten is supposed to be in the front seat with Neji if he's driving!" Sakura hissed quietly at Naruto- the three were hunched over, forming a small, a very small circle with just the three of them.

"But I called it first!" Naruto whined, earning him a slap on the head courtesy of Ino, "You idiot! The girlfriend should always be the one in front with the boyfriend driver!" she said.

Naruto looked confused, "I didn't know that," he muttered- he was still heard by the two girls though- they were about to say something when Tenten spoke up, "Oh, gosh, Naruto- everyone knows that! It's like a golden rule!" she said, turning her head. Everyone in the back noticed the pink tint on the brunette's cheeks. Then they heard Neji grunt.

The three, Naruto, Sakura and Ino, laughed nervously, "You heard?" Sakura asked, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment of being caught, "We all heard," Michiko smirked- it only made the blush on Tenten's face grow.

- - - - -

Other than that nothing much happened to the gang during their ride to the school. Neji continued to pick up the rest of the gang- seeing that he picked up Naruto (much to the enjoyment of Hinata- irritation of Neji), Tenten, Sakura, Michiko, Ino first. Hinata seemed to have enjoyed the scene before her, smiling fondly at her cousin and best friend.

Sasuke was the next to be picked up- to the pleasure of Sakura. Next was Kiba, then lastly Shikamaru. With everyone present and in the car, Neji drove to their school. They were still early, by a couple of minutes. The elder Hyuuga parked the car in the students' parking lot and the group of teenagers in the car got off.

- - - - -

"I can't believe it's almost September!" Michiko suddenly realized. The others looked at her like she was on some kind of high. Then it sunk in, what Michiko said, to the others, "NO WAY!" Naruto burst out. The others only had their eyes widen, "What day is it today anyway?" Shikamaru mumbled. Ino shook her head, "Expect the lazy ass genius to lose track of day," she said. Shikamaru ignored her.

"It's Thursday today- August 28th," Hinata answered, yawning a bit. The brown haired boy, with a pineapple shaped hairdo, nodded lazily, "So there's only around two weeks of training left," he muttered.

- - - - -

Naruto was pacing back and forth, thinking deeply at the current situation. The others watched him cautiously, not wanting to get caught up with whatever it is the blonde boy was planning to do. And since Hinata was getting pretty worried about her boyfriend she asked the question the others dreaded to ask, "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke and Neji slapped their foreheads; Ino, Tenten and Sakura were cringing away from Naruto while Michiko and Kiba were just acting normal- watching the whole scene expectantly.

"Ten bucks says that he'll rant about the harsh training Kakashi-sensei will put you guys through," Michiko mumbled to Kiba, who nodded, "Fifteen says he's gonna go off about the end-of-the-month exams," he said. The two looked at each other, each adorning their own smirks, "You're on!"

The others were ready and gave a go signal to Hinata who sweat-dropped at her friends' actions. She sighed before turning to her beloved ramen-loving boyfriend who was still pacing back and forth, "N-Naruto-kun?" she prompted.

The blonde boy seemed lost in his thoughts but when Hinata called out to him the second time unfazed him from the world he was at and brought him back to planet Earth. He looked at Hinata with wide eyes, and began shaking Hinata, carefully- as to not hurt her- and had streams of tears rolling down his face, "Do you have any idea how Kakashi-sensei is going to treat us at practice??"

The girls, who were cringing, fell down anime style- "_Naruto has lost it!_" they all thought. Neji and Sasuke shook their heads, "_He does have a point there_," they thought. Michiko was jumping up and down, "Victory!" she exclaimed happily. The others, including Naruto and Hinata, stopped what they were doing and stared at the blue haired girl with questioning eyes. They noted how Michiko was jumping happily up and down next to a sulking Kiba.

"What's going on with you two?" Ino asked, unsure why Michiko was all of the sudden so happy. The others finally understood when Michiko faced Kiba with a winning smirk on her face, stretching out her arm to her brooding boyfriend, "Pay up!" she said all too cheerfully.

All of them sweat-dropped towards their friend's actions, "_Poor Kiba_," were what all of them thought towards the brown haired boy who reluctantly handed the blue haired girl the money.

- - - - -

Michiko only grinned at her boyfriend in a cheesy way and kissed the boy on the nose, "Don't worry Kiba-kun, I'll treat you and Akamaru-chan to ice cream on Friday after school okay?" she said. The boy finally stopped sulking and hugged the blue haired girl tightly, a grin on his face as well.

"Aww..!" were the girls' reaction to the sweet couple, the boys only smiled at them, except for Naruto who was grinning from ear to ear and wolf whistled. Before the couple had the chance to react to their friends' comments the bell rang signaling for homeroom period.

The group rushed inside the school building along with the other students filing in the school door.

- - - - -

The class had to wait for a full fifteen minutes for their homeroom teacher, Kakashi-sensei, arrived. They were all shocked to see him not holding his beloved book- Icha Icha Paradise. The class was all staring at their silver haired teacher carefully, "Are you sure that's Kakashi-sensei?" Ino whispered, "It doesn't seem like it," Tenten muttered, "Why isn't he holding his little orange book?" Sakura asked confused. These sorts of sayings were murmured throughout the class.

Kakashi's visible eye, the right one, twitched, as he listened to all the murmurs in the class that were about him. He sighed, audibly- catching the attention of the students, "Good morning class," he said in an unenthusiastic tone- the sound of crickets in the background was heard as the students kept quiet and continued staring at the teacher.

"Alright..." Kakashi muttered, unsure, "I'm sorry I was late," he then said, a student raised his hand, Kakashi nodded, "Uhm, why were you late, sensei?" the student asked. Then all of the students cringed as they saw their teacher's eye, the visible one, twinkle with delight, "Well, class, it's because I was busy picking up the new students from Principal Tsunade's office," he said a bit too happily, making the students all lean back on their seats.

"Now presenting our new students!" he said as he clapped his hands together, a signal to let the new students come in. The door opened and jaws began to drop, not to mention squeals of joy.

- - - - -

Our beloved group however was just as shocked at the newcomers as the rest of their classmates, though not enough to make them squeal or make their jaws drop.

The new students instantly noticed the ten teenagers at the back of the class, "_They must be the infamous hotties of the school_," they all thought. The girls in the new group had a suggestive smile on their faces- for the boys. And the new guys were looking suggestively at the girls.

But it was enough to make them go, "Oh wow."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Omigosh! I'm finally done with this chappie! Things are going to get more interesting for the next one! Who are those new students? And what would that lead to our favorite couples? Tune in again for the next chappie! *grins* Oh and sorry for the very very very late and very very very slow updates... *hangs head in shame* GOMEN!

But please, don't hesitate to send me a review_!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 11**

The group heard Michiko gasp, "What's wrong Mimi-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly, "It can't be him, can it?" she asked herself, the others heard her though, "Who's she talking about?" Kiba asked, a bit ticked off with the guys who were eyeing the girls.

Michiko stood up, startling everyone in the room- except for the new group of students, "Sumiteru-kun?" she asked aloud, unsure to herself, "_Why is she calling that guy with a -kun?_" Kiba asked himself, "Do any of you guys know that guy?" Kiba asked aloud to the others, they just shook their heads, except Hinata, "Hina?" Kiba asked her, "I-I'm not really sure, Kiba," she says as she looks at the same boy who Michiko called out to.

The said boy, the one Michiko called out, smiled up at her, "Ah, Mimiko-chan, so nice to see you again!" he calls out. Michiko smiled back, "Mimiko-chan?" the others asked one another, that's when Hinata clicked, "Sumi-nii-san?" Hinata stood up as well, gasping. Again, said boy only smiled back at the violet haired girl, "Hina-chan, good to see you too!" he said.

- - - - -

"Sasuke-kun!" one of the girls from the new group squealed, she ran up to the said boy and hugged him, "It's been a long time since we met! How's Itachi-nii-san?" she asked, hugging the young Uchiha closer. Sasuke looked like he was in pain, "A-Ami," he managed to say. The girl only squealed, "You remembered me, I knew you would!" she said happily.

Sasuke was now trying to pry the girl off of him, "G-get off of me!" he said, managing to make her let go.

- - - - -

There was one thought that ran through everyone's heads at that moment, "_What the heck?_"

Kakashi only looked at the two groups, like the class, switching from Michiko's then to Ami's, "Well it looks like you all know each other fairly well but please take your seats and please, Ami-san, come back down here," he said.

- - - - -

Once the class was back to order- or as close as it would get, Kakashi made all the new students introduce themselves properly in front of the class. He divided the new group into two, the boys and the girls- he made the girls go first.

Ami went first, "Watanabe Ami," she introduced. She has long violet hair, plain violet, and dark brown eyes. She was also glaring at every girl in the room- especially at Sakura.

Kakashi sighed and signaled the next girl to speak up, "Morishita Yuri," she said as she winked- making the boys in the room, who wasn't in a relationship, drool and whistle at her. She has short black hair, up to her shoulders and green eyes. "Rawr," she smirked, winking directly at Neji.

"Next," Kakashi mutters, sitting down on his desk- the desk itself, observing the new students, "_I can definitely smell the trouble coming_," he thought, "Ishimura Naomi," she smiled, more on Kiba. She has black hair, tied into two low braids and had matching dark blue eyes.

- - - - -

"I can already tell they're sluts," Tenten mutters, glaring at Yuri. Neji only raised an eyebrow at her, "What?" the brunette girl snaps, "You saw how she winked at you!" she hissed, glaring even more at the girl. The Hyuuga prodigy only smirked at Tenten's reactions, "If I didn't know better I think you were jealous," he teased.

"Then I'm glad you know better," Tenten seethed. Neji backed away, not wanting to get hit by the fury that was emitting from the brown haired girl who was sharpening an already sharpened pencil.

- - - - -

The next girl has dirty and messy blonde hair, and forest green eyes, "Aramaki Fumiko." She had her eyes on a certain lazy genius. Ino was practically ready to murder Fumiko when she noticed how she was eyeing Shikamaru- good thing he wasn't paying attention, he was too busy playing with Ino's hair.

And the last girl introduced herself as, "Hamada Kumiko." Her brown eyes landed on a hyperactive Naruto, "_Oh no_," Hinata thought sadly, "_I hope Naruto doesn't fall for her..._" Kumiko even twirled the ends of her long black hair.

- - - - -

When the girls finally finished introducing themselves, Kakashi motioned for the boys to be next.

"Aizawa Sumiteru," he smiled, making all the girls swoon. He has dark brown hair and onyx black eyes. He was smiling directly at Michiko, making Kiba growl.

A boy with dark green hair and brown eyes introduced himself next, "Ichikawa Kenji." He was interested in a certain Hyuuga heiress, he fixed his glasses, smiling at the young girl who only blushed and turned away.

"Let's just get this over with," a boy with darkish red hair and sapphire blue eyes muttered, "Okawa Eiji." His blue gaze was fixated on Sakura- who was having a glaring contest with Ami. Sasuke saw it though, and it was somehow making his blood boil.

- - - - -

"I don't like the way that guy is looking at Hinata," Neji muttered, eyeing Kenji. Sasuke just grunted, he was having his own problems with a certain Eiji.

- - - - -

A boy who looked like Naomi introduced himself, he has the same black hair and dark blue eyes like her sister's but the only difference was that his eyes had a darker shade of blue, making it look like black, "Ishimura Yukio." He was looking directly at Tenten, who was still seething over Yuri.

Lastly, the remaining guy had messy black hair that had some green highlights on them- his eyes were on a certain blonde girl who was busy glaring daggers at Fumiko, "Umari Ryutaro."

- - - - -

A final sigh came from Kakashi, "Finally!" he said aloud, "Now that that's over with, go sit down wherever you want, do whatever you want, just don't disturb me," he said, grabbing his little orange book and seated on his chair.

The new group, the guys, raised an eyebrow at the teacher; the girls rolled their eyes at their teacher's behavior.

- - - - -

"You heard him, guys," Ami started, eyeing Sasuke- who was looking out the window, "We can sit wherever we want," she said.

"And do whatever as we please," Ryutaro added, looking at Ino with high interests.

- - - - -

Both Michiko and Hinata were still looking at Sumiteru, well at least Michiko still was- Hinata was worrying over Kumiko now.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other, ne?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **Second update for this story in one night! *grins proudly* I was just so worked up with introducing them as to why...ta da~

Please review! *grins*


End file.
